Beautiful
by Roses of the Storm
Summary: He's beautiful, there just no other way to describe it. OWPW slash.


Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter Sirius and Remus would shag like wild rabbits. But I don't, so they don't. Don't cry, I know it's sad. They can shag like wild rabbits in our screwed up minds.

Warning: This contains slash and mentions of sex. If you don't like this well don't read. If you think it's 'gay', well then you're right, it is!

He's beautiful, there's no other way to describe him. Well, I suppose there's always gorgeous and drop dead sexy, and well okay, there probably are other words to describe him, but that doesn't change the fact that he's beautiful. But, there aren't many people out there that agree with me.

I mean first of all there aren't many people who think that men are beautiful to begin with. And there are even fewer that think that Percy is. But to me he is the most beautiful thing on the planet. They say that people are blinded by love, so I guess that may be why he seems so beautiful to me.

Especially right now, when he's just lying in bed, his head on my chest. His hair is plastered to his head by sweat from our previous exertions. He just looks totally at peace with the world. Not like he usually does during the day. He's always so flustered from his Head Boy duties and from studies; the NEWTS are coming up after all. But now, with his long dark eyelashes fluttering against his pale skin, he's just the most beautiful thing in the world. I could stay up and watch him all night, and I would if I didn't have Quidditch practice bright and early.

I can hardly imagine the look on my team's faces if they found out about my relationship with Percy. Especially Fred and George, considering he is their older brother. It's kind of funny, you know. They like to call him 'Perfect Percy', but he's not perfect in their eyes. In my eyes he is.

Nobody suspects my relationship with Percy. Who would though? I mean the Quidditch captain and the Head Boy. Though I suppose that sometimes the Quidditch captain has been the Head Boy, but usually when they're separate they don't get along. It's times like these that I'm extremely thankful that Percy and I are the only boys in our year. Otherwise we probably wouldn't have gotten to know each other.

Of course it does help that everyone thinks Percy is dating Penelope. Penelope has always been Percy's best friend, so it didn't surprise anyone when they 'got together'. The truth was that Penny found out about Percy and I a month after we got together in our fifth year. I was sitting in a chair and Percy was straddling me when she walked in. Both our shirts were off and we didn't notice her for about five minutes, which can tell you how involved we were with each other's tongues. Penny has a muggle boyfriend, so she offered to cover for Percy. And everyone just assumes I'm too Quidditch crazy to have time for a relationship.

It also helped us when Ginny walked in on Percy and Penelope 'snogging' in sixth year. The truth was that they had been practicing mouth-to-mouth resuscitation for muggle studies. Not that we ever corrected Ginny about that.

We're leaving Hogwarts soon and truth be told, I'm scared. There's a mass murderer on the loose, and Harry's encountered Voldemort twice. Plus I'll be separated from Percy. He's going to live with his family. But it's only going to be temporary. Once we both get enough money we're going to get our own flat and live together. I suppose we'll also come out to everybody. But I'm afraid I'll lose Percy if I ever let him out of my sight. As if he'll be gone just like a good dream at daybreak. I couldn't live without him, not in a million years.

There was a time when I thought the only thing that was important was Quidditch. Now I know it's not true. Now I have Percy. And now I'm not letting go. I tighten my arms around him and in his subconscious state he wraps his arms around me. I know we'll make it through this. Together.

AN: Awwwwwww, wasn't that fluffy kids? I just adore these two together. I don't know why, but they're my favorite pairing right after Sirius and Remus. All's well that ends well. What does that mean, you ask. It means review of course!


End file.
